vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sans
Summary Sans is one of the guards of Snowdin Village. Lazy and frivolous with a knack for making puns and jokes, he has no interest in capturing humans, much to the chagrin of his brother, Papyrus. Despite his exceedingly laid-back attitude and status as "the easiest enemy", Sans has proven himself to be extremely observant and dangerous when pushed too far, becoming the final challenge Frisk faces on the Genocide Route and arguably the toughest opponent in the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Unknown with hax Name: Sans the Skeleton (never capitalized when spoken by himself.) Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown, though WoG confirms he is likely older than his brother '''Classification: Skeleton, Sentry, possibly a scientist (hinted at through workshop), Professional Prankster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at his soul like a normal attack) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (The weakest monster who can be faced in combat, even below Monster Kid in terms of raw strength. However, he is still roughly comparable to the lowest tier monsters). Unknown via hax (Repeatedly defeated a multiversal enemy while they were in physical form due to mostly ignoring durability on both a conventional level and the entire mechanic of post-hit invulnerability. However, Sans is incredibly lazy, and will not fight or use the full extent of his abilities unless absolutely necessary), Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic Speed: Unknown (Immensely faster than Chara/Frisk, who was able to dodge rays of sunlight and who was superior to Napstablook. Should be one of, if not the, fastest non-Immeasurable characters in the game.). Vastly improved attack speed via teleportation (Sans possesses teleportation which allows him to transport himself, his opponents, attacks, other objects, etc. and change their position while doing so) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level (Completely unaffected by the temperature in Hotland, which is hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup and the water inside of it into vapor, instantly. Sans supposedly only has one hp, which would make him extremely fragile, though it is unknown to what extent. Regardless, his dodging appears to make up for this, as he was able to repeatedly dodge attacks from Chara/Frisk, who almost immediately after destroyed the entire game. The kill counter does not raise when you kill him, but that could be simply a programming oversight. the truth is unclear.) Stamina: Very high, as he was able to repeatedly dodge blows from Chara/Frisk, though after a while, he showed obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. Range: Likely multiple meters via bone attacks, significantly higher via teleportation, though to what degree is unknown Intelligence: Immensely high. While Sans is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense. If his workshop is any indication. He was also able to tell how many times he had killed Chara/Frisk simply by looking at their face. Standard Equipment: Numerous bones and Gasterblasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after W.D. Gaster) Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy, Won't fight unless absolutely necessary (only fought in the genocide route, where he believes you to be a threat to all other timelines). Weak against murder intentions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversal being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Gallery SansArtwork.jpg|Sans' Steam card art. Sans render.png|Sans' normal appearance. His left eye flashes when activating his powers, which is first demonstrated during the fight with him. sans quote.gif|"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." sans first attack.gif|Sans' initial attack, activated before the player even has a chance to open their menu. sans blue mode.gif|Sans demonstrates a far greater control over his soul powers than his brother, though using them constantly tires him out. sans gaster blasters.gif|*Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of time. sans blue mode 2_ electric boogaloo.gif|Sans goes all out with Blue Mode for one last time. Sans tarot.jpg|Sans' tarot card art ' ' Others Notable Victories: ''' Broly (Dragon Ball) Broly's Profile Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Demigra's Profile (Note: Two round fight, Speed equalized) Percy Jackson (Riordanverse) Percy's Profile (Speed was equalized. Percy was placed next to a body of water.) Spiderman (Marvel Comics) Spiderman's Profile (Speed equalized) Tracer (Overwatch) Tracers Profile Vriska Serket (Homestuck) Vriska's Profile (Note: Vriska did not start in her Ancestral Awakening form) '''Notable Losses: America (Hetalia: Axis Powers) America's Profile (Speed was equalized) Charizard (Pokémon) Charizard's Profile (Speed was equalized) Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Dark Schneider's Profile (Speed Equalized) Gengar (Pokémon) Gengar's Profile (Speed equalized, Gengar was Mega Evolved) Goku Black (Dragon Ball) Goku Black's Profile (Speed Equalized and Black started in SSR) Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk's Profile Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro Kujo's Profile Link (A Link to the Past) (The Legend of Zelda) Link's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized.) Lucario (Pokémon) Lucario's Profile (Speed was equalized and Lucario was Mega Evolved) Lunatic Cultist (Terraria) Lunatic Cultist's Profile (Speed was equalized) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Mami's Profile (Note: Mami was in her magical girl form, speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Base Goku as of Dragon Ball Super and speed was equalized) Terrarian (Terraria) Terriran's Profile (Speed equalized, both were bloodlusted, and summons restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Beerus (Dragon Ball Super) Beerus's Profile Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Ghost Rider's Profile SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Shedinja (Pokémon) Shedinja's Profile (Speed was equalized) The Batter (OFF) The Batter's Profile Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Undead Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier